kagerouprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Yobanashi Deceive
Yobanashi Deceive (夜咄ディセイブ Yobanashi Diseibu) is the ninth song of the series. Background :Jin announced Yobanashi Deceive several months before its publication and finished it in January 2013. In an interview he stated that the song goes from blues, over funk, to rock. After being released on 17th February 2013, also the same day the project was started two years ago, it quickly hit 100,000 views in just one night. Lyrics & Translation |-|Japanese Lyrics= |-|English Translation= (Unofficial Translation) “Lying is my forte, you know?” “But I’m not so good at being honest…” “It’s kinda funny, actually…” “My truest tales sound the most false!” A floating, bebop sensation, as the night diffuses my reflection Shining with the two-beat - I guess I can complain sometimes, huh? Hey, can I talk for a bit? It’s about some stupid, hurtful habits, But I can’t keep still anymore - it’s just a short tale; you up for one? Well, I guess I’ll get talking. There’s something unique, unusual about me; I’ve disguised it as common, but it’s always troubled me One day - feels about ten years ago - a “monster” spoke to me, Gulped down my heart, and said “Keep on lying!” Since then, I’ve been a true liar, Nothing and no one I couldn’t fool I guess I’ve been reduced to a “monster”… …Hey, sorry! Don’t cry, now! It’s all just a tall tale, okay? Oh my, dirty! So disgraceful! I falsify it all; So I say - but doesn’t this truth seem a little uncanny? I’m deceiving, turn the other way as the lies pile on; Once again, I sneer at the tedium… Bebop - could vanish any moment, a girl who seems to hate night; Two-beat - could cry in a second, a youth who hates lies Yes, much the same way, they had input their petty “ideals,” And their hearts were gulped, and afterward, they noticed… We simply had our wishes granted, So there’s no way we can live alone in our world Is that a lie? No way, I’m serious, okay? My crumbling mind fills with “no”… Oh my, dirty! Listen closely! Listen to my heart; To my ego, to these lies, and to my truths… Go and say it’s lonely, it won’t change me; I’m always a surpriser, making jaws drop… Oh my, dirty! How I hate it! Come on, listen to me! You look surprised, but I can’t be saved, alright? Just say “Ain’t no problem”? Ah, you never change “Whoops, I screwed up…” As always, I’m drowning in my uncanny self… “Ahh, maybe I went on a little too long…” “But hey, like I said, it’s just a tall tale.” “Well, that’s where I’ll stop for today…” “Next time you hear the signal…” “I’ll tell you an even stranger tale!”Translation by vgperson Trivia * It was voted as the #3 Kagerou Project song in the KagePro Song Popularity Ranking 2019.KagePro Song Popularity Ranking 2019 manga References }} Category:All pages Category:Songs Category:Mekakucity Records